<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best way to conquer fear by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931203">The best way to conquer fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is by facing it head on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best way to conquer fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Siberian wilderness, Order members, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon are on their first assignment together. After admitting her fear of werewolves, Hestia is still determined to do their task.</p><p>Marlene said, "Fear is a powerful thing, will you be ok facing it?"</p><p>Hestia nodded and replied, "I h-have to be, we were g-given this assignment in the hopes of finding H-He Who Must Not Be Named."</p><p>Marlene told her, "There's no shame in admitting defeat."</p><p>Hestia's face which was now deathly pale turned to face her and sighed. "The only way to conquer fear is by facing it."</p><p>Marlene smiled slightly. "Wise words indeed."</p><p>She led the way to the tree it had been rumoured Lord Voldemort himself was currently hiding in.</p><p>As expected, a pack of werewolves greeted them.</p><p>Hestia gasped. "There are a lot of them."</p><p>Marlene whispered, "There are twice as many in a full sized pack."</p><p>Hestia gulped. "Let's get this over with then."</p><p>She took her wand out.</p><p>Marlene interrupted her, "Stop."</p><p>Hestia lowered her wand and asked, "Did you want to go first?"</p><p>Marlene muttered, "No, those aren't werewolves."</p><p>Hestia glanced between her and the werewolves and frowned. "What?"</p><p>Marlene gestured to the werewolves and explained, "It's a Boggart. Where you see werewolves, I see my own greatest fear."</p><p>Hestia insisted, "Which is?"</p><p>Marlene responded, "Dying as someone who never made an impact."</p><p>Hestia inquired, "Was all of this just another trust test?"</p><p>Marlene nodded and added, "You passed. You would've faced those werewolves, therefore conquer your biggest fear."</p><p>Hestia answered, "We should probably get rid of that Boggart before we go."</p><p>Marlene beamed, "I think you should do it."</p><p>Hestia shouted, "Riddikulus!"</p><p>The werewolves shrank in size. Both Hestia and Marlene burst out laughing and the Boggart died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>